


Not Like This

by Kuragari



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, BAMF!Stiles, Feels, M/M, Probably True-Alpha Scott, abuse of stiles jeep, inaccurate medical jargon, poor jeep, temporary coma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 15:29:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3941956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuragari/pseuds/Kuragari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of all the ways one could die in Beacon Hills, this had to be by far the lamest. There were rogue hunters, Peter Hale, psycho grandfathers, jock-turned-lizard ass-hats, werewolves; and how does Stiles Stilinski go out? A standard, run of the mill, un-supernatural, motherfucking car accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. That's Just Perfect

Of all the ways one could die in Beacon Hills, this had to be by far the lamest. There were rogue hunters, Peter Hale, psycho grandfathers, Peter Hale, jock-turned-lizard ass-hats, werewolves (like Peter Hale), magical creatures he hadn't even encountered yet; and how does Stiles Stilinski go out? A standard, run of the mill, un-supernatural, motherfucking car accident.

 

His father had been calling his Jeep a metal deathtrap for years, but oddly enough the accident wasn't the fault of him or his baby. Some idiot, driving a truck he was clearly using to compensate for something, blew through a stop sign and rammed straight into him. It crushed most of the driver's side of his jeep and sent it careening off the road.

 

There was metal digging into his side, the sounds of glass shattering, tires squealing, and he's pretty sure the airbag broke his nose as his Jeep rolled down an embankment and onto its side. 

 

Stiles didn't feel much after that, which his mind was trying to tell him was a bad sign. Something about 'shock' and how he must be in it. But lying pinned in his sideways Jeep all he could seem to think was how lame he was to survive all of this supernatural bullshit, only to be taken out by some douchebag in a dodge.

 

His poor Jeep suddenly lurched and Stiles was certain it was about to start rolling again. He was grateful when he felt himself blacking out. Probably another bad sign but he really hadn't enjoyed feeling like he was in a tumble dryer.

 

The last thing he heard was someone calling his name before it all went dark.

 

“STILES!”


	2. Hospital

Derek ran as fast as his abilities could carry him. He had to hurry. The fragile life in his arms was depending on it. He could have waited for an ambulance but he knew he could move faster and he had to get to the hospital.

 

He had been running through the preserve, trying to burn off some steam when he'd heard the sounds of screeching metal and squealing tires. He'd headed for the sounds, wanting to check it out and maybe help if he could. He cleared the trees and felt his blood run cold at the site of an all too familiar blue jeep; the frame crumpled, windows smashed, lying on it's side at the bottom of the embankment.

 

“STILES!”

 

The smell of blood hit his nose and before he made the conscious decision to move he found himself on top of the car, ripping off the driver's door.

 

“Stiles? Stiles!” he gingerly lifted the unconscious teen into his arms, listening desperately for a heart beat. The immense relief he felt when he heard it was dampened by the damage he could see had been done to Stiles and the wet sound in the boy's lungs.

 

That was when he started running. He ran and ran, praying to a god he wasn't sure existed to keep the heart in his arms beating. He barely slowed down when he reached the hospital, not stopping until he was through the doors of the emergency ward.

 

“Help! Help!” he yelled, trying to remember not to growl and trying to keep his features normal. Someone ran up to him, dark hair, warm eyes, a familiar scent... McCall's mother. “Help, please!”

 

“What happened?” She looked at the body in his arms and gasped. “Oh my god, Stiles!? What happened?” 

 

Derek's legs gave out and he sank to the floor still cradling Stiles body as Ms. McCall checked for a pulse.

 

“Derek, right? What happened? I need help over here!” she yelled over her shoulder before looking back at him. “What was it?”

 

“Accident... he was in a car accident...” he managed, listening as other nurses rushed to them. “Help him.”

 

“We will, sweetie, we will, but you have to let him go,” she said, her voice steady and calming. Derek suddenly realized he was holding Stiles so tight the nurses couldn't move him. “It's okay, let go.”

 

At her gentle prompt, he managed to loosen his grip just enough for them to pull the boy away. Ms. McCall patted his arm softly, still projecting calm even though he could hear her heartbeat racing and smell her fear. She rushed away from him to help with Stiles and Derek barely managed to regain his feet.

 

Ms. McCall came back up to him once the E.R. Doctor had Stiles.

 

“All right, we're going to do everything we can, but right now I have to call his father,” she placed a hand on his shoulder. Her eyes were wet, her voice was shaky, but she was still every bit the calm professional. “His officers are going to have to ask you some questions. Will you be all right with that?”

 

Derek nodded.

 

“Wait here,” and then she left him where he stood.

 

It wasn't long at all before the sheriff arrived, running in the door and straight to Melissa. Derek swallowed hard and watched as they talked quickly before she lead the man away. Two deputies followed, looking at Derek when Melissa nodded in his direction.

 

“You discovered him?” one of them asked. Derek nodded numbly. “What exactly happened?”

 

He answered quickly, explaining that he'd been out late and heard the car accident. When he'd showed up, he'd found the Jeep on it's side, door probably falling off in the crash, and found Stiles injured and unconscious. He jumped in his car and brought the boy here.

 

“Why didn't you call 911 and wait for an ambulance?” the other deputy asked, the other radioing the location of the wreck to dispatch. Derek shook his head.

 

“Honestly, I'm not sure I was thinking straight. I just saw him and thought I had to get him here. There wasn't a lot of logic involved,” he hedged, trying to look disarming and sound sincere. It wasn't a total lie. In fact, pulling Stiles out of the car had probably been a bad idea but he'd smelled the blood and lost all practical thought.

 

“All right, well EMT's are on their way now to check on the other driver,” he continued, and God, Derek hadn't even thought of that. “That should be all we need for now. You may want to go clean up.”

 

Derek looked down at his hands and almost became ill at the sight of the blood that covered them. He hadn't even noticed that it had gotten all over him. He stood abruptly, heading into the bathroom and scrubbing at his hands until the water ran clear, refusing to look up into the mirror. He could still smell the blood on his shirt and jacket, he didn't want to see it.

 

As he dried his hands he realized he should call Scott. The beta would kick the shit out of him later if he didn't. And Derek would probably let him.

 

He dug his cell phone out of his jacket and hit the speed dial, taking a deep breath in order to try and sound calm.

 

“Derek, it's Allison,” a gentle female voice answered and Derek froze. Allison just continued on. “Melissa called, we're on our way.” 

Her voice was trembling with fear and Derek could hear a car engine and Scott's heartbeat as it raced with concern for his friend.

“Good,” was all he managed before he hung up. He stared at his cell phone for a few more long minutes before deciding he should call the others. The pack would want to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for all of the reviews! even the ones who don't seem too sure about it I still appreciate the feedback. I've changed some tags because this story may be going in a different direction that originally planned. Also I'm rewatching season 2 as this is supposed to be set some time around then. I may or may not be pulling from season 3 as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Some of the chapters may be short, and updates may be slow, but I hope you like this. :) thanks for reading!!!


End file.
